


Ihr

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalian adalah senjata. <br/>Dididik sebagai mesin yang tak punya perasaan.<br/>Diprogram untuk melenyapkan setiap lawan.<br/>Dilatih untuk jadi mata-mata kualitas unggulan.<br/>Diajar untuk membunuh tanpa belas kasihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ihr

Kalian pertama bertemu di tempat itu, _Karlstein Academy_. Di bawah terik matahari, di atas tanah pecah-pecah yang kehausan mineral. Dalam apel panjang yang memakan waktu satu jam.

Kalian bertemu pandang sesaat, tidak sengaja, dan tanpa kepedulian. Hanya _scanning_ awal yang berlangsung sekian detik, dan berakhir tanpa kesan.

.

_Kalian adalah senjata._

_Dididik sebagai mesin yang tak punya perasaan._

_Diprogram untuk melenyapkan setiap_ _lawan_ _._

_Dilatih untuk jadi mata-mata kualitas_ _unggu_ _l_ _an_ _._

_Diajar untuk membunuh tanpa belas kasihan._

.

Pertemuan kedua kalian adalah simulasi medan perang. Teroris buronan adalah target percobaan.

Pistol, senapan laras ganda, dan pisau jadi senjata. Dan kalian adalah kelinci percobaan yang diuji.

Hari itu, program kalian pertama kalinya diaktifkan. **_Bunuh semua musuh yang hidup tanpa terkecuali_. **

**Komando standar, aktif.**

Begitu tombol start dipicu; rencana dibuat; dan pelatuk diangkat. Baku tembak terjadi dan kalian yang hanya bocah belia menjadi boneka bertali.

Marionetmilik militer Dorssia yang sempurna.

“Selamat atas pencapaian kalian. L-elf, A-drei.”

.

_Kalian dekat, tapi bukan teman._

_Kalian tidak pernah mengerti arti teman._

_Kalian tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berteman._

_Kalian diajarkan untuk saling menggunakan._

_Dan kau menganggap dia satu dari banyak bidak caturmu._

_Dan dia menganggapmu tangan kanan paling cocok untuknya._

.

Kalian dipasangkan bersama. Dimasukkan dalam satu tim. Dinilai sebagai patner yang layak. Diposisikan sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Dianggap sebagai anak emas. Ciptaan terbaik yang dibanggakan.

Pertemuan kesekian kali itu, kau akhirnya sadar. Ada yang berbeda diantara kalian yang selalu bersama dalam kebanyakan tugas.

Dia dan kau bukan lagi kalian. Tujuan berbeda, jurang dalam tanpa dasar. Dia keturuna raja, dan kau keturunan jajahan Dorssia. Dia cahaya, kau bayangannya. A-drei terlalu menyilaukan untuk kau pandang.

Kalian bukan lagi tim yang layak.

.

_Militer menjadikan kalian sebagai anjing peliharaan._

_Hewan buas penuh skill yang dijinakkan dengan tali kekang._

_Militer menjadikan kalian mesin tanpa perasaan._

_Bocah kecil penuh imajinasi yang menjadi pria keras dengan satu intuisi._

_Militer menjadikan kalian boneka hidup berjalan._

_Manusia tanpa hati yang digerakkan oleh perintah._

.

Kau melihat darah sebagai air seni. Cairan kotor berbau menjijikan yang tidak bernilai dan perlu dibuang.

Dia melihat darah sebagai kubangan dosa. Di mata ungunya yang berubah gelap dia melihat darah sebagai kubangan hitam gelap yang terus memanggil namanya.

Ketika kalian bertemu atasan kalian dalam kebutuhan untuk melapor. Kau menatap pria klimis berpengalaman itu dengan sorot karang. Setelah tanganmu bernoda oleh cairan pekat berbau anyir yang kau anggap kotoran.

Dan dia juga menatapa pria yang sama. Dengan sorot laut yang tenang. Setelah dia ketakutan melihat setengah tubuhnya basah oleh darah.

Saat itu kau tahu, **A-drei adalah produk gagal yang** **berlebel sempurna.**

Dan kau adalah produk sempurna yang sesungguhnya.

.

** Tapi apa pernah barang ciptaan manusia berakhir tanpa cela? **

.

**_Aku adalah tampilan dirimu yang sesungguhnya, warna biru tubuhku yang sewarna dengan mata orangtuamu yang terbunuh._ **

**_Aku adalah matamu, aku saksi dari kalian berdua, kekajaman militer, kebencianmu, rasa cintamu, aku yang mengungkapkan semua itu._ **

**_Dan akulah yang mendapat balasan dari semua itu._ **

**_Dan waktu pemuda itu mengambil tubuh ini, aku pula_ ** **_la_ ** **_h yang menerima balasan dari tembakan amatir si penyusup tubuh ini –tubuhmu._ **

**_Amarah dan kebencian dari dia yang selalu setia untukmu._ **

**_Amarah dan kebencian dari dia yang pernah jadi orang terkasihmu._ **

**_Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan rasa sakitmu kok, L-elf._ **

**+ENDE+**


End file.
